


Double Trouble

by mistressterably



Series: No rest for the wicked [5]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, babysitting disasters, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: Jamie's in Glasgow for work and a bit of a vacation but when you're staying at your friend's place and there's two young girls are you sure that's going to be a vacation?





	

‘Malcolm, how you doing?’ Jamie sat in his office, a pen twirling in his fingers.

‘Jamie, you bastard, what favour are you looking for now?’ Malcolm cut to the chase with a laugh. It was a rare day for the older Scot. Dani had taken the girls off on a shopping trip. 

‘Now that hurts, old friend. That I would only call you for a favour?’ Jamie took the teasing from Malcolm. 

‘You would and you know it.’

Jamie laughed. ‘Malcolm, you know me too well. It’s not really a favour though.’

‘Really? As if I don’t know the Party is holding its annual pre-winter break conference here in Glasgow.’

‘That is true, we are going to invade Glasgow.’

‘There going to be time in that schedule of yours to get together with an old friend?’ 

‘I was hoping to, Malcolm. If you got the time?’

‘I’d love to have you over for a visit. What sort of schedule you got?’

‘Conference is running from the Monday to the Wednesday then we’re all on break. Now, you know how fucking crazy these conferences can get so I don’t think there’ll be much time during it to get together. I was thinking about staying back a day or two to have a proper visit with you and the girls.’

‘That’ll be next Thursday? You’ll stay the Friday too? You can stay at our place.’

‘I’ll be set already for a hotel room.’

‘Don’t be a fucking idiot. Last thing you need is any whiff of you writing off an extra night or two on a hotel for personal reasons.’ Malcolm scoffed. ‘You fucking stay with us. The girls will love it. Dani may not be able to get both days off but she can arrange one day off so we can have a full dinner together.’

‘A full dinner? Well, that’s enough to make my mind up. Thursday and Friday then. I’ll book my flight back for the Friday.’

‘Fuck that, book it for the Saturday. No point in rushing back.’ 

That evening, Malcolm was settling down with Dani and the girls to eat dinner when he brought up the subject of Jamie visiting. 

‘Uncle Jamie?’ Mia perked up. ‘When’s he coming?’

‘Be next week. Thursday and Friday nights, leaving on the Saturday. Love, you think you can take the Friday off?’

‘I’ll switch my day off. I’m sure Steve will enjoy having the Sunday off for a change with his family.’ Dani helped Gracie figure out how to eat a piece of broccoli. 

‘I like Uncle Jamie.’ Mia stated. ‘He’s fun. Will he play in the backyard with us again?’

‘It’s going to have to be up to the weather when he’s here if you play in the backyard again.’ Dani pointed out to her daughter. ‘Eat your carrots, Mia.’

‘They’re cold though.’ Mia pouted.

‘Should have eaten them sooner then.’ Malcolm said.’You’ve only got a few left. Eat them quick and be done with them.’ Mia’s nose wrinkled in a look of distaste but she ate them.

The next week, Malcolm was at his desk reading the latest papers. Gracie, quiet after her breakfast, sat on the armchair in his office playing quietly with one of her books. Dani had taken Mia to school that morning on her way to work. There was one story in the paper about the Party conference happening in the main convention center in Glasgow. He had got a text that morning from Jamie letting him know he’d arrived in town. 

‘Daddy.’ Gracie had lost interest in her book and was trying to get up on his lap. ‘Hugs, daddy.’

‘Come here, little lady.’ He easily picked up his youngest daughter and sat her on his lap. Gracie gave him a big hug, her arms still only long enough to embrace just a small part of his body. Malcolm put down his paper and hugged her back. He bent his head and got a kiss from her. 

‘Daddy hugs best.’ Gracie cuddled close against him.

‘Gracie hugs are best too.’ Malcolm smiled down at her. ‘We may have to cut your hair soon, little lady.’ He pushed some of her curls behind her ear.

‘No!’ Gracie declared and put her hands on her hair, protecting it. 

‘Not today, Gracie.’ He took hold of her hands and eased them away from her hair. ‘What do you want to do this morning? Finished your reading?’

‘Watch toons?’ 

‘What one?’

‘Puppy toon!’ 

‘Okay, let’s go watch your puppy toon.’ Malcolm carried his daughter into the front room and set up her favourite DVD. It had been watched so many times that Malcolm could tune it out and focus on his reading. When his mobile rang, he got a look from Gracie. ‘Sorry, little lady. You behave on your own?’

‘Yes, daddy.’ Gracie turned her attention back to her toon as Malcolm left the room. 

‘Mr. McNial? How are you?’ 

‘Tucker, the right man for the right job.’

‘What sort of job?’ 

‘Really, Tucker? You used to be the media guy for the Party and the Party is in town. You’re in a good spot to get some good news for us.’

‘Mr. McNial, I haven’t been anywhere near the Party for over 6 years now. I was the fall guy for an official inquiry after all.’

‘A lifetime ago. You still know some of the people inside.’

‘I also know that there’s tight security as to who gets in, who hears what and who gets cock-blocked. I used to write those lists. I’m not on those lists anymore.’

‘Come on, Tucker. You’re a journalist now.’

‘I’m an opinion piece writer on politics. I’m not some investigative hack.’

‘Work with me here, Tucker. Get in touch with some of your old friends, see what’s going on. We’re not looking for state secrets.’

‘You’re hoping to find out who the next Party leader will be to get a scoop on it.’

‘That would be helpful too.’  
Malcolm sighed, ‘No guarantees but I can see what sort of rumours may be flying.’ He ended the call and muttered ‘Fuck me.’

‘Fuck me.’ Gracie stood there at his feet looking up at him with a big smile on her face.

‘Oh no, Gracie. You were watching your toons.’

‘Fuck daddy?’ Her smile faded a little into a pout.

‘Gracie, don’t say that word.’

‘Fuck?’

‘Yes, stop saying that.’

‘You said daddy.’

‘I did and I shouldn’t have.’

Gracie couldn’t get her head around the idea just yet. ‘Fuck?’

Malcolm took a deep breath, held it a moment then let it out. He bent down on one knee and smiled at his daughter. ‘Gracie, that is a daddy only word.’

‘Daddy word?’ 

‘You know how there’s mommy words like ‘eat your veggies’?’

Gracie nodded. ‘Bad veggies.’

‘Daddy has his own words too.’

‘Fuck?’ Gracie was trying to follow along.

‘Yes, that’s a daddy word. Not a Gracie word.’

‘Fuck is daddy word.’

‘Yes, so stop saying it.’ Malcolm told her.

‘Yes, daddy.’ 

‘Thank you, Gracie.’ He kissed her and picked her up. ‘Toon finished?’  
‘Yes, daddy. Play now?’

‘Yes, little lady, we’ll play now.’

Later that night, the girls were in bed and Malcolm was ready to spend some adult time with Dani. She had asked to watch a romantic movie tonight and he was more than willing to sit through any movie she wanted to watch. He poured two glasses of wine for them and joined her in the front room. Dani already had the movie ready to play. He settled down on the couch beside Dani.

‘Mmm, wine and movie.’ Dani curled up close against him on the couch. ‘And my favourite man.’ 

‘Watching a Clooney movie then?’ Malcolm teased.

‘Of course,’ Dani teased right back but it was him that she kissed on his cheek. ‘With my second favourite man to watch it with.’ He turned to her and they kissed properly, ignoring the opening scenes of the movie. 

The wine and the closeness of their bodies warmed them both, relaxing to the point where the movie just played on the tv while they kissed and cuddled. 

‘Movie’s over,’ Malcolm observed quietly between kisses. 

Dani just put her arms around his neck, leaning in for yet another kiss. ‘That’s nice.’ 

He slipped his arms around her and boldly pulled her onto his lap. ‘I’d ask if you want to head upstairs but….’

‘Too much effort right now,’ Dani agreed.

An hour later, they were both partially unclothed and exhausted. ‘Can’t stay here all night,’ Malcolm mumbled lazily.

‘No, we can’t.’ Dani was curled on top of him, her head on his chest and not willing to move quickly.

‘Come on, lover.’ Malcolm encouraged her to get up. Dani did with a groan and they made their way up the stairs to their bedroom. As Dani got ready for bed, Malcolm took a moment to look in on both girls, watching them sleep soundly. He was just standing and watching Mia when Dani came up behind him, hugging him. 

‘Penny for your thoughts.’ Dani asked softly.

‘Nights like tonight I fall in love with you even harder than I did before. And it just reminds me how much I love Mia and Gracie too.’

‘And they love you just as much right back. Just like I do.’

They returned to their bedroom and got into bed. In the dark, Malcolm lay there with Dani in his arms under the covers. ‘Dani?’

‘Mmm?’

‘McNial wants me to do an article on the Party Conference.’

‘What’s he looking for?’

‘Rumours on the next leader.’

‘You’re getting tense over this.’

‘I left that madness years ago. It just feels like I’m going back to it.’

‘And?’

‘McNial thinks I can use my friendship with Jamie to get him a scoop.’ 

‘Which you won’t.’ Dani said firmly.

‘I can’t. He’s my good friend, he’s practically family. The girls call him Uncle.’ Malcolm groaned. ‘How can I get a story though? I wasn’t expecting to go from an opinion piece to a newsman.’

‘Be honest with Jamie. I’m sure he’ll be understanding and give you enough to run with and keep McNial happy.’ She snuggled up closer. ‘Now, relax. I need sleep even if you don’t.’

The next day, Malcolm had to be patient until the evening to talk to Jamie. He could only imagine the insanity that Jamie was dealing with. He had his own insanity to deal with at that moment though.

‘Eat your veggies,’ Dani told Mia. This time the veggies that were left on the youngster’s plate were peas. 

Gracie was happily squishing one of her own peas on her plastic plate. ‘Fuck veggies.’ She beamed at her mother.

‘Gracie!’ Dani’s mouth dropped open.   
This was a new reaction from her mother and Gracie found it fun. ‘Fuck fuck fuck! Veggies fuck!’ 

‘Malcolm!’ Dani scowled angrily at Malcolm. Malcolm was holding his breath, the blood drained from his face. ‘Gracie, where did you hear that word?’

‘Daddy word. Veggies mommy word.’ Gracie smiled innocently at her mother. ‘Fuck daddy word.’

‘Oh, a daddy word. Did daddy tell you to say that word?’

‘Daddy said it.’

Mia’s reluctance to eat her peas was no longer an issue. 

‘Daddy said it did he?’

‘Yes!’

‘And daddy told you to say it?’

‘Daddy said his word. Not Gracie word.’

‘No, it’s not a Gracie word. So Gracie shouldn’t be saying it.’

‘Fuck daddy word.’ Gracie wasn’t yet making the connection. 

‘Gracie,’ Dani glared at Malcolm furiously. ‘You have to stop saying daddy’s word.’

‘No fuck?’ Gracie asked.

‘No, no saying that.’ Dani’s voice was stern and it sank into Gracie.

‘No say daddy word?’ 

‘No, not at all.’ Dani said. 

Gracie stuck her fingers into her mouth and nodded.

Malcolm finally dared to breathe. Dani shot him another severe look. 

That evening, it wasn’t a curl up on the couch with romance and cuddles. Dani left him to clean up after dinner and spent the evening with the girls upstairs playing with them. He knew he was going to be in for some serious raking over the coals that evening. He kept out of the way by going to his office and working on his weekly opinion column. He tried to get in touch with Jamie but he wasn’t answering. He was tempted to pull out his bottle of scotch but knew that Dani would know and that would just get him into more trouble. 

Malcolm’s wait finally ended. He heard Dani coming down the stairs. A quick glance at the clock and he realized that both of the girls were already tucked into bed. He’d pop into their rooms and give them good night kisses soon. Rather than coming directly into his office, Dani went to the kitchen instead. 

Dani’s really making me stew this time, he thought to himself. He could hear the water running and then the kettle going on. He couldn’t get his thoughts back onto his column. Malcolm sat back in his chair, chewing on one of his nails and tapping the end of his pen on the arm of the chair. 

Five minutes later, he could hear the muted sound of a spoon clinking against a mug. Footsteps again made him hold his breath.

Dani came into the office, carrying two mugs of tea. She silently set one down on his desk. ‘We’ll have to just remind Gracie not to use that word for a while. She’s in repeat mode still. Try to be more careful with your language around the girls. I know it’s hard for you, Malcolm, but you’ve been so good for such a long time that I’m surprised it slipped suddenly. Do try harder though.’ Dani’s lecture didn’t come off as a lecture but just friendly advice. ‘I’m off to read in bed.’

Malcolm just sat there, confused. That was it? Couldn’t be, he thought. Something else was brewing. Had to be. He turned off his computer, grabbed his tea and headed up the stairs to their bedroom. Before joining Dani, he quietly kissed both his daughters. Mia slept through it and Gracie stirred sleepily to grab at his nose. 

Unable to delay it any longer, Malcolm entered their bedroom. Dani was already in bed, a book on her lap to read. He set his mug down on his nightstand and quietly changed into his baggy t-shirt and loose pyjama bottoms. 

‘Dani?’ 

‘Hm? Yes?” She barely looked up from her book.

‘We’re okay?’

‘Of course.’ 

‘I’m sorry. I honestly didn’t realise that Gracie was listening to me.’

‘Accepted.’ 

He scratched the side of his face. Malcolm couldn’t figure out how to handle this. Dani should be yelling at him, telling him off, demanding not to do it ever again. ‘Should I go and build a blanket fort? With the bouncy mattress? And move there?’

Dani arched an eyebrow up and gazed at him. ‘If you’re not ready to grow up yet, yes. But be quiet about it.’

Malcolm sighed and slid under the covers. He sat up, sipped his tea, and watched Dani read. Finally, ‘Are you still mad at me?’

‘I’m not mad at you at all, Malcolm.’ Dani closed her book. ‘I am disappointed.’

‘I don’t blame you.’ He turned in the bed to look at her. ‘I let you down and I’m sorry for that.’

‘As I said earlier, just try harder.’

‘I will, love. Believe me, I will.’ He leaned close for a kiss.

Dani stopped him with a finger on his lips. ‘Try a lot harder, Malcolm.’

He gently took her hand in his, ‘I will try my absolute hardest, love.’ Malcolm was granted a kiss from her.

Thursday morning Malcolm was up early with Dani to see her off to work. She had to be to the bookshop early for a delivery. They were almost back to their normal routine except for subtle looks from Dani if he sounded like he was going to say anything he shouldn’t. Even when the girls weren’t around, he was being careful with what he said. 

Dani was finishing off her coffee at the breakfast table. ‘Was it today that Jamie comes to stay?’

‘Yeah. I’m expecting a call or text from him once the rest of the Party hordes are gone.’

‘Speaking of Jamie, how’s the piece going that McNial asked you to write.’

Malcolm grunted. ‘Not well. I have a few ideas of who the next leader will be but nothing firm. I’m hoping that Jamie will open up a bit later.’

‘Have you talked to him about it yet?’

‘I told him what I was tasked with and he’s been evasive about the subject. I know he’s not going to confirm anything officially. That won’t happen until after they reconvene in a few weeks.’

‘Don’t you dare push Jamie to tell you things he oughtn’t too.’

‘I’m not insane, love.’ Malcolm came up behind her and hugged her, kissing her lightly. ‘Jamie is the girls’ uncle. I want this to be a holiday for him and for them.’

‘Did he tell you when he’s leaving on Saturday yet?’

‘Now that he left up to me to book.’

‘He didn’t!’

‘He did.’ Malcolm grinned. ‘I booked him on the last flight out back to London. So he’ll be around all day Saturday too.’

‘The girls are going to love that.’

‘So will you.’ 

‘Me?’

‘You’ll see.’ Malcolm teased.

‘No hints?’

‘No hints. But I will say that we need a family day all together. Jamie is a good excuse to make it happen.’

‘Then I guess I’ll just have to wait and see.’ She glanced at the clock. ‘Time to go.’

‘No being late. I’m going to make a full roast dinner tonight.’

‘Now that I won’t be late for.’ Dani kissed him firmly and then, grabbing her bag, left.

An hour later, the girls were up and keeping him busy. 

‘Uncle Jamie is coming today?’

‘He’ll be here by the time your home from school, lass.’

‘Yay!’ Mia bounced in her chair. ‘Uncle Jamie is going to stay, Gracie.’

‘Unca Jamie!’ Gracie started bouncing herself, her spoon banging on her high chair.

‘Now, Mia, don’t get your sister all excited.’ Malcolm had to wipe up spatters of milk. ‘Gracie, no slamming your spoon about.’

‘Fuck daddy!’ Gracie beamed at him.

‘Bad word, Gracie!’ Mia said, shocked at her sister’s continued use of the word. ‘Mommy said no to that word. I’m saying no to that word too.’

‘Bad word.’ Gracie repeated. 

‘I don’t like that word.’ Mia explained to her sister. ‘If you say it again I won’t talk to you.’

‘You no talk?’ Gracie’s eyes went wide.

‘No talk.’ Mia declared. ‘I didn’t talk to daddy when he said that word before. Mommy doesn’t like it too.’

Malcolm sat down between the girls. He took Mia’s hand in his and rested his other on Gracie’s curly haired head. ‘My darling girls, I just want to say sorry to both of you. I should never use those words with you around. I used to use them a lot when I was younger but you two..’ He smiled at both of them. ‘You two mean so much to me that I know now it’s wrong for me to use them. I have to do even better than I did before to be a better daddy for you.’

‘Oh, daddy.’ Mia stood up in her chair and threw her arms around Malcolm, hugging him tight. ‘You’re the bestest daddy ever.’

‘Daddy best!’ Gracie reached out her hands for a hug too so Malcolm lifted her from her high chair to join in the hug.

‘I love you both so very much. I may make mistakes but I hope I can always make it up to you.’

Later in the morning, as Malcolm sat at his laptop working on the post-conference wrap up piece that McNial had asked him for, his mobile rang. 

‘Jamie! You on your way over?’

‘Not yet, Malcolm. I’ve got one last fire to put out here. Looks like I won’t get to your place until around 2 or 3 pm.’

‘Well, as soon as you can. The girls can’t wait for you to get here. It was all I could do to get Mia to school on time. If I have to go pick her up before you get here, I’ll leave the back door open for you to let yourself in. Just be careful though. We’ve got the neighbour’s cat hanging around quite often and every so often it decides to sneak in with people.’

‘You? With a cat in the house? Now that is impossible to imagine.’

‘It got attached to the girls. It’s not allowed in the house but it manages to once in awhile.’

‘Don’t worry, mate. I won’t be inviting any cat in your house.’ Jamie chuckled then cursed. ‘Fuck it, I’ll be right there! Sorry, Malcolm. Gotta go. See you later.’

Malcolm laughed himself and hung up. The sound of a toy thumping against a wall got his attention and Malcolm got up. ‘Another day.. Another toy.’

Two thirty and Jamie hadn’t arrived yet so Malcolm began the usual process of going to the school to pick up Mia. ‘Now look you, little lady. We have to go get Mia so you have to get your shoes on.’

‘Mia!’ Gracie smiled and kept kicking her feet about to keep them out of Malcolm’s hands. 

‘Mia won’t come home if you don’t put your shoes on.’ Malcolm warned his daughter. ‘Sit still.’

‘Mia come home.’ 

‘Yes, when you have your shoes on!’ Malcolm finally caught one of the little girl’s feet in his grasp and manage to slip her little pink shoe on. The other shoe was easier as Gracie got distracted by trying to tug the first shoe off without success. With both shoes on, Gracie was trying to grab both her feet with her hands to investigate her shoes. Her efforts were interrupted when Malcolm lifted her into his arms and hugged her. She giggled happily when he kissed her cheek. 

‘Daddy kissy.’ She grabbed for his nose and gave it a happy tug.

‘Let’s go get Mia.’

‘Get Mia! Get Mia!’ 

Malcolm locked the front door and, as promised, left the back door unlocked for Jamie if he got there while they were off to school to get Mia. 

Jamie missed them by ten minutes. The cab dropped him off and he knocked on the front door without answer so he went round to the back of the house and let himself in. With a bit of a clatter, he got his luggage up the stairs and into the small guest room at the back of the house. He opened up his luggage and pulled out the bag with the gifts he’d got for the girls. Grinning to himself, he fluffed the two toys up a bit after they’d been packed away. He’d bought them each a stuffed toy before leaving London. Sure, Malcolm had said that he didn’t need to bring anything for them. The girls just want to see you, Jamie, Malcolm had told him. Jamie couldn’t have resisted even if he had tried. 

Sitting on the guest bed, Jamie kept playing with the toys. He was still surprised at how he had grown to feel about these two girls. He had always thought at first that Malcolm would help out Dani and Mia and then move on with his life and get used to retirement. Instead, Malcolm had fallen in love with Dani and then had Gracie together. Along the way, he had been there to help Malcolm when he was asked too and at the same time he’d found himself entwined in the family as well. 

When Malcolm had asked him and Sam to be Gracie’s godparents neither of them had hesitated. It had been hard to accept Malcolm’s and Dani’s move up here to Glasgow. Now, Jamie found he looked forward more than ever to any chance to visit the girls and his old friend. Happy finally that both of the stuffed toys looked the same as they had when he got them from the toy store, he went downstairs and set them on the stairs. Jamie went to the front window to watch for them coming home. 

Jamie spotted Malcolm first walking down the street. He closed the drapes and went to sit on the stairs to wait for them. The toys were hidden behind him for the moment. 

‘Patience, lass. I have to open the door first.’ Malcolm’s voice was muffled through the door. The door opened and Mia exploded through it. 

‘Uncle Jamie!’ She cried out at the sight of him. Her backpack thumped onto the floor as she ran up to him and threw herself at him.

‘Mia!’ Jamie caught her and hugged her tight. ‘Whoa, you’re growing up fast!.’ 

‘Unca Jamie!’ Gracie was toddling over to him and wanting her own hug too.

‘Give Jamie a chance, you two.’ Malcolm chuckled as his daughters were close to toppling his friend backwards onto the stairs. He folded up Gracie’s stroller and set it to the side. 

Jamie had one girl in each arm, smiling broadly. ‘See, Malcolm. Told you I had a way with the ladies.’ Mia had her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek, as Gracie tugged on his other ear. 

‘When you’re up against these two terrors, no one has a chance.’ Malcolm agreed. ‘Come on, Mia, get down now. You should go and get out of your school uniform. Then you can play til dinner time.’

‘Okay,’ Mia squirmed down. None of them had spotted the toys yet on the step. That happened as soon as Mia hit the floor and was about to run up the stairs. ‘Gracie! It’s Paddy Bear! And a wolfie!’

‘Paddy bear!’ 

Jamie grinned and winked at Malcolm.

‘Jamie! Thought I told you they didn’t need more toys.’ Malcolm scowled at his friend.

Mia was already grabbing the large Paddington Bear toy for Gracie. ‘He’s as big as you are, Gracie.’

The brown stuffed bear had on a signature coat, boots and hat. Gracie, finally free from Jamie’s arms, was standing in front of the bear that was indeed as tall as the little toddler. ‘Paddy Bear.’ She threw her arms around it, hugging the stuffed bear tight. 

‘You can take his coat and boots off too. The hat doesn’t though.’ Jamie explained. 

Mia turned to the large stuffed wolf toy that Jamie had got for her. It was more detailed than the bear. ‘Uncle Jamie, the wolfie is so soft. And it’s whiskers are so ticklish.’ She hugged it close. 

‘I got this at the London Zoo.’ Jamie told her, kneeling down. ‘I saw it and just knew it was meant for you.’

‘It’s perfect, Uncle Jamie. Thank you so so much.’ Mia threw her free arm around his neck to hug him once more without letting go of the wolf toy. 

‘Gracie? What do you say to Uncle Jamie?’

Gracie could barely walk while holding onto the large stuffed bear but she managed it and hugged Jamie, ‘Thank you, Unca Jamie.’ 

‘You’re very welcome, Gracie.’ 

‘Let me help you take Paddy Bear up to your room, Gracie.’ Mia took one of the bear’s paws while Gracie held onto the other. 

With the girls gone upstairs, Malcolm and Jamie hugged. ‘Damn it’s good to see you again, Jamie.’

‘You too, Malcolm.’ 

‘The girls are going to be at least a bit before they storm back down here. Let’s get something to drink while we can.’ Malcolm ushered his friend into the kitchen. ‘Dani will be home in a few hours. Just in time for dinner. ‘

‘You went from babysitting ministers to your daughters.’

‘Believe me when I say I don’t mind babysitting my daughters.’ 

‘I bet.’ Malcolm put the kettle on. ‘Tea okay?’

‘Sure,’ Jamie sat down. ‘I know you’re just aching to start grilling me.’

‘Me? Grill you?’ 

‘Conference is over now, I’m on a bit of a long weekend vacation here. And you,’ Jamie sat forward to drill his gaze right into Malcolm. ‘Have an article due tomorrow by noon probably.’

‘I’ll take whatever you give me, mate.’ Malcolm sat down across from Jamie, the kettle on to boil.

‘You know I can’t tell you who the next Party leader will be. That’ll be announced formally next week.’

‘McNial just wants a hint. A little bit of a scoop. I’ve been keeping on top of things through the news and other rumours. I’m thinking it’s down to two people.’

‘Play the guessing game then.’ Jamie challenged.

‘At first I thought it would be Ben Swain now that he’s master that pathetic tic of his, but then I dug up that little article about his boy’s weekend out in Tenerife. That alone would have you dissuading him from trying. That leaves the party with only two contenders with a real chance. Laura Smithfield and Charles Hollister.’

‘Possible down to them.’ Jamie demurred.

‘If I were to put myself in your shoes and weighed up what the pros and cons were for each of them I’d be putting my money on Hollister. The Party is still smarting from the shitshow that was Murray. Smithfield comes off a bit like Murray. At least she doesn’t have the family baggage.’

‘I’m not going to tell you the result no matter what.’ Jamie was firm.

‘I’m not going to try and push you too, Jamie. But you are my friend and you’re the one in the heart of the Party. I’m keeping you in the loop of what I’m going to put in my article. I’m going to go with those two as the most likely candidates. If it turns out to be one of them then that’s a bonus. I can’t see any other stronger third person that anyone in the Party would go for as the leader.’

‘You did hear the whispers of the move Reeder made?’

‘Ollie? I heard about that. He’s still more virginal than the most extra virgin olive oil on the market today. The only people in the Party that would even take him seriously are the younger members who haven’t even gotten close enough to a ministerial position to get a whiff of one of their farts.’

Jamie laughed. ‘We did have to put his name on the ballot. Just like Ben Swain’s name.’

Malcolm snorted. The kettle boiled so he got up to make them each some tea. ‘The only way they come into the picture is if there was a tie and then a scramble for a second vote. That didn’t happen.’

‘It may be going on to six years since you left the game but the brain hasn’t lost its sharpness.’

‘Not planning on letting my brain get dull either.’ The sound of two pairs of feet thumping down the stairs. ‘Can’t let it get dull, not with these two.’

Friday morning, Jamie was asleep in the guest room when the door was thrown open suddenly and he was buried under two little girls jumping on top of him.

‘Morning, Uncle Jamie!’ Mia was kissing him on the cheek as he struggled to wake up. 

‘Unca Jamie. Wakey!’ Gracie was able to make her way up onto the bed as well. 

‘Hey, you two.’ He wrestled Mia until she was laughing and collapsing onto the bed beside him. Gracie was more than happy to giggle and hold herself up by hanging onto Jamie’s body. ‘No sleeping in for me today?’

‘We want to play with you.’ Mia declared. ‘Daddy says I can stay home from school today.’

‘He did, did he?’ Jamie smiled and ruffled her hair. 

‘Don’t!’ She squealed at him, swatting at his hands. 

‘Play!’

‘How about I get some breakfast first, then we’ll play.’ 

‘Yay! Play!’ 

‘After breakfast. Now, out you two.’

Jamie made it to the kitchen and was forced to sit between Gracie in her high chair and Mia at the table. 

‘Jamie,’ Malcolm glared at his friend. ‘The cereal is for eating not for teaching the girls how to play X and O’s.’

‘Ah, Malcolm. What’s the fun in that.’ Jamie winked at Mia who giggled behind her hands. Malcolm scowled at him. ‘Fine, fine.’ He picked up the cereal pieces and popped them into his mouth. ‘Parents are such downers.’ 

‘Daddy plays.’ Gracie said picking up some of her own cereal pieces to start her own game. 

‘No, Gracie.’ Malcolm ruffled her hair. ‘Not playing with breakfast. Play after.’

Dani finally came down the stairs to join them. ‘You weren’t supposed to let me sleep in, Malcolm.’

‘You have to enjoy your days off sometimes.’ Malcolm gave her a hug and a kiss. When Mia made her usual ‘eww’ noise at them kissing she was joined by Jamie. ‘Knock it off you two.’

‘Nothing like having three kids in the house for a change.’ Dani teased. 

‘Oh, that reminds me.’ Malcolm poured Dani a coffee and set it in front of her at the table. ‘I have to pop by the office and have a word with McNial on my article. I’m only going to be there an hour or two at most. The deadline is at noon.’

‘He does know that you have a guest?’

‘It’s because of our guest that he wants to drag me into the office. I sent the article to him last night but he wants a chat about the final edit.’

‘Don’t you dare let him bully you into an edit that will upset anyone.’

‘I trust Malcolm,’ Jamie said as he surreptitiously laid a piece of cereal down on Gracie’s high chair. 

‘Can we trust you with not playing with your food though.’ Malcolm teased his friend. 

‘Daddy, I’m done with my cereal.’ Mia showed him her bowl. ‘Can I go watch cartoons?’

‘Go on then. Just until after we’re done with breakfast.’ Malcolm took her dirty bowl and Mia took off. 

‘Toons?’ Gracie piped up.

‘Finish breakfast first, Gracie.’ Dani tickled Gracie’s chin. ‘You’re a growing girl. You need your cereal.’

‘Ceweal.’ Gracie went back to eating.

‘The girls are growing.’ Jamie observed. ‘Both of them are darlings.’

‘Looking more seriously at starting up a family of your own?’ Dani asked. Malcolm snorted before Jamie could answer.

‘Not really, Dani. Don’t get me wrong, I adore your girls and love playing with them. But I do get to go back to my single life before I get pushed to my limits.’

‘No ladies at all?’ 

‘No. I’ve become everything Malcolm was since I took over his old job. The Party and Number 10 are my life for now. What I’m glad for is having the chance to take breaks and be with you and your girls.’

‘And you are more than welcome to come for a visit whenever you need to.’ Dani smiled at him.

The rest of breakfast went smoothly. Gracie finished up her cereal without too much more mess. Jamie’s attempts to help clean up were rebuffed by both Malcolm and Dani so he was more than happy to lift Gracie from her high chair, give her a cuddle and go join Mia in the front room to watch some cartoons.

Malcolm was upstairs getting ready for his quick trip to the office when he heard Dani calling up to him. With his tie undone, he stood at the top of the stairs to look down on her. ‘What’s up, love?’

‘I just got a call from the shop. Of all days, they need me to come in for a bit.’

‘What for?’

‘There’s allegations that one of the staff are stealing.’

‘Seriously? That’s just a mess.’

‘I’ll give you a lift to your office on my way to the shop.’

Jamie, hearing the conversation from the front room, came into the hall as well. ‘I can watch over the girls if you need me to.’

‘Could you, Jamie?’ Malcolm looked incredibly relieved. ‘They are fine to come to the office with me if I need to.’

‘I think they’ll be more than happy to have me around to play with.’

‘Thank you, Jamie.’ Dani was grateful as well, gracing him with a quick kiss on his cheek. ‘We owe you big time.’

Thirty minutes later, Dani was dressed and ready to go as Malcolm showed Jamie where to get juice if the girls got thirsty. ‘You have my mobile if anything serious happens.’

‘We’ll just stay in the house and play. It’ll be cool to watch cartoons with them?’

‘Whatever will keep them out of trouble while we’re gone.’ They went to the front door where Malcolm slipped on his jacket as Dani got her shoes on. ‘I know I’m only going to be about an hour or two.’

‘I shouldn’t be much longer myself.’ Dani said. ‘I’m just going to go sort out the crisis.’

‘Take whatever time you need.’ Jamie said. Mia and Gracie joined them, hugging their parents before they left. 

Once they had gone, Jamie bent down, ‘So, girls. What do we want to do?’

‘Play!’ Gracie said and quickly toddled back into the front room. ‘Play book!’ 

‘Gracie likes her play books.’ Mia explained. ‘I liked them too. She has a lot that were mine.’ Mia took hold of Jamie’s hand and they went back to the front room. Gracie was already pulling one of her books from the shelf. The one she was getting was all about the farm. 

‘Unca Jamie. Read!’ 

‘Sure,’ Jamie sat on the floor beside Gracie, rested the book half on his lap and half on hers. Mia lay on her stomach on the other side of Gracie and was helping her play with the book to identify animals and parts of the farm. 

‘More book.’ Gracie got tired of the farm and pushed it away. 

‘You want another book?’

‘I’ll get one.’ Mia offered. She came back with a book with different cars for Gracie to read. Jamie soon found the toy car noises to be wearing on him but Gracie was loving it. Mia had got one of her own books to read.

Gracie tired of the book and pushed it off her lap. ‘No books. Play.’ 

‘What do you want to play with, Gracie?’ Jamie asked. 

‘Blocks.’ Gracie declared and got up to grab the bin of toy blocks. Before Jamie could do anything she had the bin tipped over and the blocks scattered around the floor. 

‘Maybe you shouldn’t litter the floor with your blocks.’ 

Mia got up and left her book on the floor. ‘Daddy will help us tidy up later. Can I play with my stuffed toys, Uncle Jamie?’

‘Of course you can.’

‘Yay!’ Mia disappeared out of the front room and he could hear her footsteps racing up the stairs.

Jamie got distracted by Gracie and her blocks as she grabbed one and threw it at him. ‘Gracie you’re supposed to build with blocks, not.. OW… don’t throw them at me.’ Gracie laughed at his reaction and threw another block at him. Instead of reacting the same way, Jamie just picked up the block and put it back in the bin. Gracie picked it back up and began to build with the blocks, bored that he didn’t react in the same funny way.

Jamie was so busy with Gracie that he barely registered the sound of Mia running up and down the stairs constantly. 

‘Uncle Jamie?’ Mia came into the front room. ‘I want to make a surprise for you.’

‘What sort of surprise?’

‘A fun surprise. I need you to not look though and I want you to lie down.’

‘I think I should be worried now.’

‘No! It’ll be fun. Gracie will have fun too.’

‘I like fun!’ Gracie added. 

‘I bet you do,’ Jamie picked up the little girl and had her laughing as her feet swung freely. 

‘Lie down, Uncle Jamie. I want to surprise you.’

‘Okay, okay.’ Jamie set Gracie back on the floor and laid down on his back.’

‘No, the other lying down. On your tummy.’ Mia directed him and then told Gracie. ‘Make sure he stays that way and doesn’t look.’  
‘No look.’ Gracie repeated. ‘Unca Jamie.’ She got down on her stomach as well facing him. 

‘Perfect!’ Mia declared. 

Lying there, Jamie took up making faces to get Gracie laughing. When he stuck out his tongue she made a lunge for it and grabbed it before making a loud noise of disgust at how wet her fingers got. Jamie could hear Mia running about the room but behaved and didn’t look around. 

‘WOLF PACK ATTACK!’ Mia cried out suddenly which got Jamie turning around onto his back to find himself being surrounded by Mia’s collection of wolf toys, including the one he had just given her. Mia began throwing wolf toys at him one after another. 

‘Hey! Not fair!’

‘Wolf ‘tack!’ Gracie got into the game as well and picked up a wolf toy to pretend attack Jamie’s ear. 

He began flailing around to try and block some of the toys hitting him even as he tried to find off a plush wolf jaw being inserted in his ear. ‘No, Gracie. Not in my ear.’ 

‘Pack attack!’ Mia called out again as she started another round of throwing wolf toys at him. Jamie was too busy trying to stop Gracie that he was soon covered almost entirely in wolf toys.

‘I give up! You win!’ Jamie finally gave up, having gotten one toy from Gracie only to have her grab another one and try again. He flopped backward, his head cushioned by one of the wolf toys. Mia, celebrating, sat on Jamie’s chest. Gracie joined her, picking up one of the wolf toy’s to wave it about.

‘Jamie?’ Dani walked in the front door, followed by Malcolm. ‘You okay?’

Malcolm began to howl with laughter at the sight of his friend laying on the floor, covered in wolf toys with two little girls sitting triumphantly on him.

‘I’m okay. Nothing broken. Just my pride.’ Jamie lifted his head slowly.

‘Pack ‘tack!’ Gracie called out and jammed the toy wolf in her hand against Jamie’s face, pushing him back onto the floor. ‘We win!’

**Author's Note:**

> This family just lends itself to prompts doesn't it? Right? *looks at misswinterseat*


End file.
